To Have and To Hold
by TheKiller1227
Summary: Cato and Clove just got married and are starting their new life together. AU in the real world. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, basically this follows the life of Cato and Clove after they're married and have kids. **

**~Prologue~**

"I do." She smiles at her new husband as he slides her ring onto her ring finger.

"Well, then I pronounce you husband and wife," the minister smiles, "you may now kiss the bride."

Cato grabs her face and kisses her passionately as the cheers erupt from the crowd. Clove wraps her bare arms around his neck and kisses back with just as much passion. They pull away from each other and smile at each other. They link their hands together and walk down the aisle and toward the reception.

"Are you ready?" Cato asks her while the driver drives them to the reception hall.

"For what?" Clove smiles and squeezes their hands together.

"The honeymoon," he smiles sheepishly and she rolls her eyes at her childish husband. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Baby, we literally just got married. Like two minutes ago," he tilts his head to the side.

"Two minutes, thirty seconds," he smiles and kisses her forehead. "You looked beautiful."

"What do you mean, looked?" she asks playfully.

"Well, now you just look sexy," he whispers, making Clove laugh.

"Save it for tonight."

**...**

"You look beautiful, honey," Clove's father tells her during the father daughter dance that night.

"Thanks dad," she smiles and he kisses her forehead.

"You mom would have been so proud of you," she smiles and lets a tear roll down her cheek. He wipes it off with his thumb. "Don't cry, you just got married."

"I know, but I just wish that mom could be here with me."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't want you to cry and she would scold you if she caught you crying and say-" she smiles and finishes his sentence.

"Crying is for losers and Sevina's don't cry," she frowns. The song begins to end and he kisses her cheek.

"I love you honey," she smiles.

"I love you, too dad," she tells him. Cato comes over and wraps an arm around Clove's waist.

"Hey, they're about to bring out the cake," she smiles and Cato smiles at her father.

"You go on," he smiles.

"Thanks Brutus," he smiles and guides Clove toward the cake table where they put the 7 tower cake. The 7 stands for how many years they were together. "What do you think?"

"Peeta did an amazing job and I bet it tastes amazing, too," she smiles and walks over to the table. "Where's the knife?"

"Well, we just thought that we should not let you handle a sharp knife," he smiles and she glares at him. "I love you?"

"Shut up."

**A/N: I hope that you like the concept and that you will review. I hope you liked it. **

**~Lauren**


	2. What's for Christmas?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Suzanne Collins characters or The Hunger Games. **

**What's for Christmas? **

**~7 Years Later~**

"Callie, honey wake up," clove purrs to the sleeping toddler. She groans in response and Clove picks her up from her twin size bed. "Come on, we have to get you ready for school."

"I don't want to go," she whines and walks over to her closet with her mom.

"Well, you have to I'm sorry," Clove apologizes as she picks up a pair of black jeans with fake rhinestones on the back pockets. "You only have a couple days before Christmas break."

"But the other kids are bigger than me," she pouts and Clove picks out Callie's favorite t shirt.

"Well, maybe when you get older than you'll be the tallest out of them all," she says confidently. Callie smiles and Clove motions to the small, pink, twin sized bed.

"What are you and Caleb going to do today?" she asks to her, putting her arms through the holes in the shirt.

"I don't know. We may go to the bakery and get some cookies and a pie," Callie frowns and glares, just another thing that she got from Clove, at her mom. "What?"

"Why does Caleb get a cookie?" she asks and Clove buttons her jeans, moving onto her shoes.

"I'll get you a cookie for you, don't worry," she smiles and nods. Clove sighs and ties the Chuck Taylor's.

"Are you going to Uncle Peeta's?" she laughs and nods, handing her the small Dora backpack, that's big enough to hold only two notebooks a box of crayons and pencils with a couple of ponytail holders.

"Why wouldn't we go to Uncle Peeta's?" she asks and Callie shrugs. "Well, I'll get you a cookie, I promise."

"Thank you," the girl with the jet black hair smiles and sits in front of the plate with a piece of bread cut in half with a chocolate spread covering it. Along with that there are a couple of peaches sitting next to it, with two strawberries.

"Eat your breakfast while I go wake up Caleb," she smiles and stuffs the one half of the bread into her mouth.

**X.X.X**

"Have fun, Cal!"

"No promises," Callie calls over her shoulder while she runs into the double doors of the Franklin Roosevelt Elementary School.

"Well, could only wander where she got that from?" she mumbles, getting back into her Cato's Cadillac Escalade. "You ready to go see Santa, Caleb?"

"Yeah!" he exclaims throwing his hands into the air.

"Then we can go get some frozen hot chocolate. What do you think about that?" once again, Caleb's arms are thrown into the air. "That's that I thought."

"Momma, are we going to Uncle Peeta and see cousin Rosie?" Clove smiles. Rosie and Caleb are only a couple months apart in age. It was very clear that they would be great friends because they already love to play with each other when Katniss brings her over to the house.

"Maybe… we are going to the bakery though because Callie wants a cookie. Do you want a cupcake?" he squeals and gives Clove a toothy grin. Before she turns onto Capitol Street, she turns on the mix tape of all of Caleb's favorite songs. They have another for Callie and one for the two of them from their wedding.

"We're here," she tells him when they arrive at the mall. She steps out of the car and unbuckles her son from the car seat, fixes his blonde hair a little bit and setting him on the ground.

"Come on, mom," he stresses to her as she grabs her purse from the front seat.

"Calm down, sweetie," she says shutting the door and grabbing his hand. He skips ahead of her and stops at the cross way. "Look both ways."

"One way, other way," he says out loud, looking one way both times. "It's clear."

"Okay," she looks at the car that was coming in from the other way and mouths, "Sorry," to the female driver who just shakes her head with a small smile on her face. "Baby, slow down, Santa isn't going anywhere."

"How do you know?" curse the genes they got for her sassiness.

"I promise you, he is not going to go anywhere. Here," she stops him before he walks through the second set of double door, holding out her pinky, "I promise that if he isn't there when we get there, I will get you a pretzel from _Auntie Ann's_."

"You promise," he looks at her with big blue eyes and a small pout, and looking at the pinky finger skeptically.

"I promise," he nods reluctantly and clutches her finger with a straight face. She smiles and tickles his stomach, making him erupt in a fit of giggles. Once he stops, Clove picks him up and holds him against her hip. "Let's go see Santa."

"Santa!" he exclaims and throws his arms in the air. "Momma, when can I take my coat off?"

"Let's wait until we're in line. If you get hot tell me and we'll take it off," she tells him and he nods, resting his head against her shoulder. Santa was set up in the middle of the food court, next to the Electronic covers cart and also the scarfs cart. There wasn't a long line which confused Clove a little because she would think that because it's the 19th of the month and she would think that there would be a lot more parents. But, oh well. That just means that there is going to be more time for her to go shopping; something that she loves to do.

"Mommy, look. There's Noah and Awiel," Caleb points over near the Dairy Queen that stands next to where the Cookie Cart. Caleb wasn't lying, there was Annie, holding Ariel against her hip and Noah by the hand. "Awiel!"

"Caleb," she hushes and makes her way over to Annie and the two kids. She turns around and smiles at the two. "Hey Ann."

"Hey, Clo, hey Caleb," she smiles and lets Noah run toward Caleb.

"Two mini S'more Blizzards," the teen worker says turning the blizzards upside down and gives a bright smile while handing them to Annie, who, obviously, gives a smile back.

"Thank you, here Ari," she smiles and puts some ice cream into her mouth.

"Mhmm," she smiles at Annie with her lips tight. Annie smiles back and hands Noah his ice cream.

"Please don't get any of that on your shirt," she begs. He nods and Clove smiles, already seeing a huge glob of ice cream on the front. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Caleb really wants to see Santa before Christmas, so I promised her that we would come today," Caleb nods enthusiastically along with his mom. "So, we're going to go see him and then I've got to go pick up Cato's gift from the Sport's store."

"Awe, what did you get him?" Annie asks her, putting some more ice cream into Ariel's mouth.

"He's always wanted a jersey from the Indianapolis Colts. So, a couple of weeks ago I went in and looked for it and there it was. Just sitting there. The only problem was that Cato wanted it personalized so I had to ask the guy if there was any way to personalize it. The guy looked at me like I just admitted to murdering my mother in law," she rolls her eyes. Annie nods and scrapes some off the side and putting it in her own mouth. "Any way, I'm going to get in line so that I don't have to buy him a pretzel. Long story, don't ask."

"Okay, oh hey what are you doing for lunch?" Clove thinks for a while.

"I don't know. I think we were going to go to get something from the bakery," the mom nods.

"Do you want to meet us at Texas Roadhouse at like three or so?" Clove nods and moves Caleb over towards the line to meet Santa Claus.

"So, what are you going to ask Santa for Christmas?"

"It's a secret," he smiles sheepishly, something Cato gave to him.

"But I'm your mom, you can tell me," again he smiles sheepishly and shakes his head.

"No, only Santa can."

**X.X.X**

"So, what do you want for Christmas little boy?" the 'Santa' asks Caleb as he sits on his lap. The little blonde boy thinks for a little while before he motions for the man to come closer and cups his hand around his red ear, whispering to him what he wants for Christmas. He pulls back and 'Santa' looks to Clove, who just shrugs with all honestly. "Well, I'm sure that we can make that work."

"Thanks, Santa!" he exclaims, throwing his arms around the large man's neck. "See you on Christmas."

"Goodbye, son, and a Merry Christmas!" Clove smiles and walks up to take Caleb down.

"Honey, go stand over there," she smiles pointing to wear of the hired elves his waiting. "So, Santa. What did he ask you for Christmas?"

"Has he not told you?" she shakes her head. "He wants a baby sibling."

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**~Lauren**


	3. What's for Christmas? Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Suzanne Collins characters or The Hunger Games. **

**What's for Christmas? Pt. 2**

**~Later That Day~**

"So, how did Santa go?" Annie asks, dipping some of her salad with her dressing.

"It went really good. Caleb," he looks up from his mashed potatoes, "do you want to tell Aunt Annie what you asked Santa for?"

"Only Santa can know," he states before returning to his food.

"Awe, come on you can tell me. I'm your cool Aunt Annie," she smiles and gives a small thumbs up.

"No, only Santa."

"Okay," she sighs and looks to Clove. "What did he ask for?"

Clove cups a hand around her mouth to hide what she's saying and whispers, "A baby brother or sister."

"Wow, don't worry that what Noah wanted before we had Ari," she smiles and smoothes some hair on the sleeping baby's head. "Did you pick up Cato's gift?"

"Oh yeah," she grins triumphantly, pulling out the jersey out of the bag. It was a great present; it was a basic replica of Reggie Wayne's Jersey, although it had the last name 'Halloway' on the back where 'Wayne' would be. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing," she mutters as she admires the jersey. "It's much better than what I got for Finnick."

"What did you get him?"

"Something that the kids should probably not see on Christmas morning," she sheepishly smiles and Clove's jaw drops.

"Annie, you're the sweetest thing ever," she then smiles. "Oh Annie and Finnick, sitting in a tree, I don't think that anyone wants to know what they're doing though."

"Shut up," she covers Noah's ears. "I didn't know what to get him. Also, there is a two year old sitting right next to you."

"He's walked in on us once," she states simply. Caleb looks up at his mom and smiles before he moves onto the half burger that his associated with the mashed potatoes. "But, yeah you're right. But, ohh you're so wrong."

"Again, I didn't know what else to get him," she sighs and stuffs even more salad into her mouth.

**X.X.X**

"Where's my cookie?" Callie demands to Cato when he picks her up from school that afternoon.

"What are you talking about, pumpkin?" he asks, buckling her car seat. She crosses her arms.

"Mommy promised that she would buy me a cookie from Uncle Peeta," she pouts.

"Honey, you'll have to ask mom when she gets back home with Caleb," he smiles in the rearview mirror at her. She just shakes her head and plays with her _Nabi._ The whole car ride is silent and when they get home, he immediately id happy because Clove is happy. "Mom's home."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asks with the sass that she got from Clove. He shakes his head unbuckles her seatbelt, letting her hop out and run into the house. He follows her, carrying her backpack into the house. "Mom!"

"What?" Clove asks her.

"Where's my cookie?" she puts her hands on her hips and tilts them to the side with a sassy attitude.

"What's the magic word?" Callie sighs.

"Please," she growls, her hands still on her hips. Clove nods and hands her the homemade chocolate chip cookie. "Yay! Thanks!"

"Mhmm, go get your leo on you have dance in half an hour," she says and Callie runs up the stairs and into her room.

"Hey, Caleb," Cato smiles and runs a hand through the smaller boy's spiky blonde hair. "What did you do today?"

"Momma and I went to go see Santa!" he exclaims and it isn't until he looks at his face that he sees that there is Red Velvet cupcake. "Then we had lunch with Annie and Ariel and Noah. Mommy-"

"Hey, honey why don't you go get you jacket on, sweetie!" Clove interrupts from in the kitchen.

"Okay," he hops off the couch and runs to his room and leaves Cato with one question on his lips.

"What did mommy get?" he looks at Clove in expectancy.

"Well, it's you Christmas present so you can't know what it is," she says and then puts some cookies into a container with a lot of apple juice pouches. "I put the taco soup in the crock pot. So, when we get home we'll eat supper."

"How long are you staying at the studio?" he asks. That what they do, they own a chain of Dance studios and they have a competition team that Clove personally choreographs all the routines. Cato sometimes helps but most of the time he just stays at the front desk.

"I have no idea," she shrugs and stuffs the rest of the snacks in the lunch box. "Are you going to come with us?"

"Yeah," he says after a while. "Wait, how did Santa go?"

"Well, he asked for a baby brother or sister," his eyes bulge out of his head.

"Oh, well. I guess that we should go ahead and just go then?" he asks and she laughs at his expression.

"Then go get your coat and the kids," she smiles and puts a bag of apples in the bag.

"Okay, mom, we can go now," Callie says running towards the door.

"Why did my mom have to give me a sassy attitude?" she mutters, grabbing the dance bag, the snack bag and her coat. She wraps her arm around Caleb's shoulders and leads him out to the car. "You ready to come dance with sissy?"

"Eh…" he mumbles, playing with his jacket.

"Well, you only have a couple of classes so, you can lay down with the moms in the viewing room when you're done," she smiles and helps him into the car seat. "How does that sound?"

"Good," he mumbles and smiles at Clove. She smiles back and kisses his forehead and gets into the passenger side of the Escalade.

"Mom?" Callie says from the back seat. Clove looks at her through the rearview mirror. "How long do we have to stay tonight?"

"I don't know, we have to learn the new dance for the competition this weekend. So, I don't know?" she shrugs and Callie shrugs back before looking over out the window. The ride the rest of the way is silent. "Alright, kids let's go we have pyramid in twelve minutes."

"Let's roll!" Cato smiles, grabbing the dance and snack bag from the trunk. The kids laugh and skip behind him into the dance studio. Clove laughs at the three and follows into the dance studio.

"Hey Yasi," she greets to the desk worker.

"Hey Clove, hey Callie, Caleb and last, but certainly never least, Cato," Cato smiles charmingly and takes the two kids into the dressing room.

"Yasmin, don't flirt with my husband," Clove jokes going behind the desk.

"Awe, Clove you're taking all of my fun away," she laughs and goes back to her computer.

"Did you get the list of music that I need you to download?" she asks, catching up with the assistant.

"Yeah, I got two of them downloaded and the other is downloading as we speak," Clove smiles and grabs the photos along with the tape and red cover-ups.

"See you in pyramid," she sings walking into Dance Studio 4. She quickly tapes up the 6 pictures and calls the dancers in with their moms.

**X.X.X**

"Clove!" Mia, Maya's mom, screams as she runs into the dance studio. Clove turns around from the group and sees that Mia is running towards her with a wailing Caleb being held against her shoulder. With his back to her, Clove can't understand what's going on.

"What's the matter? What happened?" she asks.

"He and Jack were playing with cars and I guess that he just fell down the stairs," Caleb turns around and holds his pale arms out for her. She grabs him and he immediately holds his face against her shoulder.

"Will you go get Cato?" Mia nods and Clove looks to the other little girls. "Run the dance, and remember-"

"Practice like you're going to perform!" they all scream and run to their spots. Clove walks to the back of the practice room. They run the solo with Clove screaming demands at them like a drill sergeant.

"Clove?" Cato asks walking into the practice room while the girls are practicing. "What's the matter? Mia came over and I had to get Michael take over the Hip Hop class."

"Well, I need you to take Caleb and put him upstairs or something because he just needs to lie down somewhere," she smiles and Cato takes the sleepy boy from her, kissing his forehead softly.

"What happened?"

"He fell down the steps," she says and Caleb nods, gripping Cato's shirt with his fists.

"Okay, well we're almost done so we can go home soon," Cato tells the sleepy boy and looks at the dancing girls. Callie was in the middle and they were doing a jazz routine. Although she was only six, she was doing remarkably well for her age; she could keep up with the oldest girl, Isabelle, and out danced the second youngest girl, Kelsey. "Doing good girls! Keep it up!"

"Alright, calm down sweetie," she calls after and moving to the front of the room.

**X.X.X**

"Hmmm, I wonder who will be asleep by the time we get home," Clove teases and laughs at the two kids whose eyes are drooping every two seconds.

"I could only wonder," Cato teases along with her. Once they get home the children are fast asleep. "I'll get Callie, you get Caleb?"

"You got it," she agrees and gets out of the car, grabbing Caleb on the way into the house. Finally the two are asleep and so are Cato and Clove.

**A/N: I hope that you liked what I wrote and that you comment and that you with Follow, Favorite and love fried chicken! Okay, I have no idea how I always end up saying something that involves Chicken or food for anything. The next chapter will consist of Cato and Clove talking about what to do about Caleb's Christmas present. **

**Kelster07: Thanks for your review. I really appreciate your comment and I love that you aren't afraid to give me some criticism. Also, something that I have a problem with is doing words that have different spellings that mean the same things. Also, I'm in the middle of writing the chapter that basically defines what happened with Clove's mom. That will probably be in a couple of chapters. **

**Anyway… Read! Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**~Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Suzanne Collins characters or The Hunger Games. **

**Time for a Change**

**~Chapter 3~**

"On the bus!" Cato screams to the moms as they walk up the hill to the bus. Caleb was half awake and asleep with his head lying on Clove's shoulder. Callie was walking like a zombie next to Cato and holding his hand with one hand and clutching her stuffed, tattered teddy bear.

"I can't believe that Dana and Rayleigh won't ride the bus with us," Clove grumbles. Cato grunts, tossing the dance suitcase into the storage place. "Careful!"

"Clove, I'm not in the mood," Clove rolls her eyes at her husband. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you better be," she grumbles, climbing onto the bus.

"Are you mad at me?" Cato asks Callie. She looks up at him, rubs her eyes, and shrugs.

"I do what mommy tells me to do," she smiles sleepily and gets onto the bus. Cato sighs and closes the door.

"Alright, we're ready to go!" Clove screams, pushing the blankets around Caleb's side. "Honey where's daddy?"

"I'm here!" he huffs getting and plopping down on the seat next to Clove and wrapping his arm behind her back. "Alright, we should go, if we want to get there by tomorrow morning."

"What? How long is the drive?" Clove asks, looking at him and pulling her feet onto his lap. Caleb moans a little and finds a place in Clove's neck. "Sorry, baby."

"22 and half hours," he tells her, rubbing her arm. "You can probably use that time to sleep. Also, I brought mommy and daddy juice."

"Cato," she slaps his arm, "you know that I can't drink as long as I'm in this condition."

"It's apple juice," he frowns and gives a small smile. "And don't worry as long you can sleep, you will be fine. I brought some sleeping pills."

"Doctor said that pills other than medicine for the baby can hurt it, Cato this is our third kid. Did you not learn anything from the first?" she asks, dumfounded at her husband. She frowns and leans her head against the window. They had talked about how Caleb wanted a baby brother or sister and quickly decided that they were definitely ready for another baby. So, they sent the kids to Clove's dad's and they got to breeding. A couple days later, Clove found out that she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Yeah, hand me the McDonald's bag," she says pointing to the bag on the floor. He obliges and hands it to her. "Honey, are you hungry?"

"No, I'm tiwed, Momma," Caleb sighs, pushing his head farther into her shoulder. She sighs and takes a bagel egg, bacon, and cheese croissant and also a hash brown.

"Callie, honey, sit down," Cato tells her softly. Callie looks at him and nods, sitting in the seat across from them. "You want to eat something, kid? I know that you had one of your sandwiches on the way here."

"Yeah," she nods and gets up, walks over and plops herself down onto Cato's lap.

"Here ya' go, peanut," she smiles and takes the biscuit sandwich from him.

"Clove, are you okay?" Yasmin, Audrey's mom, asks. Clove nods and practically inhales her sandwich. "Are you sure, you're eating like…"

"Yasmin," Cato stops her and points to Caleb, who is still only half asleep. "Clove has Caleb's Christmas present in her _bag _and we don't want him to know what it is."

"Oh… oh," she smiles at him and Clove, who smiles back and stuffs another hash brown into her mouth. She leans in between the seats with a small smile and whispers, "Congrats."

"Thanks now leave me alone," Clove says around the sandwich. Yasmin grumbles and falls back into her seat.

"Daddy, this is hot," Callie says. Cato takes the sandwich from her and blowing on it a little bit. "That's better. Now stop, you're getting germs all over my sandwich."

"Seriously, why did you have to be such a sassy person?" he asks, directing the question at Clove.

"Blame my mom," she says simply.

**X.X.X**

"And in third place, Entry 435, Call Me Maybe, from the C and C Dance company," the announcer tells the crowd and Clove shakes her head and runs a hand through Caleb's hair.

"All the way from California to Montana, for third," she tells the girls later in the dressing room after the awards. "Unacceptable, this is ridiculous. I can replace all of you."

"What about Callie?" Madge Undersee asks, wiping makeup off of Sarah's, her daughter, cheeks.

"What about Callie?"

"Would you replace her?" she asks and unleashes Sarah's hair from its French braids.

"From the team," she tells her. Madge smiles and drops the subject.

"Okay, I think that it's time to go back to the hotel," Cato says for Clove. It was obvious that she didn't want to deal with the moms at the moment. "It's obvious that she's not feeling good and that Clove needs to rest. So, I think that we are going to go eat something. We will see you at the hotel. Come on, Callie."

"Feel better Miss Clove," Sarah tells her and eats some more of her chips.

"Thanks, sweetie, tell your daddy that I said hi," she smiles, easing a little more on the small girl, who was cursed with her mother's petite genes. "Okay, remember."

"Everyone can be replaced, yeah we know, come on. We need to get you food," Cato pushes her out of the door.

"I want a hot dog and chips and a soda and water and a bunch of nachos with a lot of cheese and salsa and twenty pieces of pizza," Callie says to the lady at the counter.

"Yeah, translation, a piece of cheese pizza and a sprite," Cato translates. He turns to Clove. "Sandwich?"

"Cheeseburger, fries and a coffee," she smiles.

"No, no coffee. Water," he tells the blonde lady and she smiles, crossing out coffee and writing 'water' in, smiling at Caleb. "And a popcorn."

"Is that all?" she asks, looking Cato in the eyes.

"Yeah," she smiles and tears the order off.

"Alright, that will be eleven dollars and fifty cents," the brown headed girl smiles flatly.

"Here ya go, keep the change," he smiles.

"Thank you and here you go," Maya, according to her name tag, pushes the sandwich, pop, popcorn, pizza and water toward him. Caleb smiles, takes his pizza and throws himself at Clove's legs.

"Thanks," Cato grabs the popcorn and pizza, handing it to Callie. "Come on; let's go back to the hotel. Mom needs to sleep."

"Shut up."

"Mommy said a dirty word," Caleb gasps and Clove rolls her eyes. _Stupid wordy dird jar_, she thinks to herself, taking a dollar out of her wallet, handing it to him. "Wow, mommy does need to take a nap."

"Well, then can we go. Like now," she stresses to them. Cato nods and moves onto the bus. "Can you take us to the hotel?"

"Of course," he smiles.

**X.X.X**

**~Back at the Hotel~ **

"Are you asleep?" Cato asks Clove. She groans and turns on her side. Caleb and Callie were both asleep in the other room and Clove was trying to sleep while Cato couldn't. "Well, are you asleep?"

"What do you think?" she asks. He shrugs and she sighs. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I'm thinking about the baby," he whispers to her. She smiles and pats her belly.

"Well, it's going to be awake all night because apparently it doesn't know what sleep is," he laughs and stuffs his hand under her three pillows, finding her small hand and interlocking her hands.

"I thought that when you were pregnant with Caleb we would agree to not call the unborn baby an 'it' do you remember that?" he asks her, kissing her hand.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "The_ baby_ doesn't know what sleep is. The _baby _won't let me sleep."

"Okay, I get it," he sighs, grinning. "What do you want to name the baby?"

"I really don't know. I know that we are sticking to this whole 'C' name only, but if it's a girl, can we name her Echo or Enobaria?"

"Why Echo?"

"My Great Grandma and Grandpa hated what Grandma named her, so instead they would call her Echo, which is what Dad would call her, other than Eno," she informs her husband. Cato nods and takes her hand out from under her pillows, placing soft kisses up and down her arm.

"I like that," she smiles and he moves upward even further, she loves it when he would do this after she had two practices after school that day. "We should do that."

"What if it's a boy?" she asks him, kissing his head. He stops and pulls himself next to her and placing his arms around her waist with one of his hands lying on her stomach.

"We could go with Brutus," he smiles. "I'm okay with that. I don't even know what my dad's name was."

"Yeah, but I don't think that I want to be yelling at him because then I would think that I'm yelling at my dad and that would just be weird." She admits to him while he starts to rub her stomach over and over.

"Well, how about we ask baby over here?" he asks, pushing the blankets off and moving his head over her womb. "Brutus? Are you in there?"

"Baby, peanut is only like nine weeks old," she laughs when he starts to rub her stomach again.

"Why are you calling it peanut?" he asks her.

"Because I downloaded this app and it said that when the baby is a couple of weeks into its growth, it looks like a peanut." She shrugs, giving her stomach a small kiss and soft pat.

"Okay, let's go to sleep," he surrenders and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She nods and turns with her back to him and her hand under her pillow.

**-X-X-X-**

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took a while to update but I have a snow day today and so I am using this opportunity to update a lot of my stories!**

**Please Review!**

**~Lauren**


	5. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Suzanne Collins characters or The Hunger Games. **

**Christmas Day**

**~Chapter 4~**

"Wake up, Momma!" Callie screams bursting into her parents' room on Christmas morning with Caleb trailing behind her. "Mommy!"

"Shhhh, silence," Clove says and sits up, stretching a little. "How about you take Caleb down and look at the presents that you got from Santa?"

"Okay," Callie says, hopping off the bed reluctantly and leading Caleb out of his room.

"We'll be right down," Cato tells them while he sits up and stretches. "Ready?"

Clove throws a loose t-shirt over her tank and walks to the door. "Yeah."

"Okay, I'll meet you down there," Clove nods and walks down the stairs to where Caleb and Callie are sorting there presents.

"What are you guys doing?" she asks, wrapping a blanket around herself and sitting next to Caleb, who is quietly watching while Callie sorts the presents.

"Santa Claus didn't set it up right," Callie complains, placing two presents in a pile that is sitting next to the L-shaped couch.

"What do you mean?" she asks, combing Caleb's hair over a little.

"Santa just threw everything together," Callie tells her and walks back over to the pile, that, to be true, Clove and Cato just threw together. "He knows that he has to put them together in the way that they go to."

"Well, maybe Santa was running late, so he had to rush it," Clove shrugs.

"Momma, don't mess with me," Callie says. "I'm emotional."

"Oh, okay," Clove laughs and hands Caleb one of his presents.

"It's not funny, Mommy!" Callie says, plopping down on her butt in front of her own pile of presents.

"Okay, peanut save it for tomorrow," Clove says while Cato walks into the room and sits on the couch. "Go ahead, little animals."

"I already started," Caleb giggles while holding up his superman pajamas to show to Clove.

"Well, finish, honey," Clove says while Cato sits in between the two kids who have begun to tear at the blue and pink patterned wrapping paper.

"Awe, I got a baby doll," Caleb smiles and unwraps it even more, a note falls from the wrapping paper.

"What's that, C?" Cato asks the small boy.

"I can't read, so I don't know," Caleb shrugs and moves onto his next present.

Panicked, Clove looks over to Cato, who takes the note and hands it to Callie, "Here Cal, you read it."

"Okay," Callie says, dropping her candy make up kit and taking the note from Cato. "'Dear Caleb, this doll is for you to practice being a big brother. Love, Santa.'"

"What does that mean?" Caleb asks Clove.

"That means that you're going to have a little brother or sister," Clove tells her son.

"Well, where is he?" he asks her.

"She's growing in there," Callie informs her little bro, pointing to Clove's growing stomach.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Caleb asks her.

Callie shrugs, "I don't know."

"Will you go start the waffles?" Clove asks her loving husband. Cato groans and rolls onto his feet. "Thank you, baby."

"Well, you're welcome Clove and baby," Cato says and pats Clove's small bump.

"Baby thanks you very much," Clove smiles and watches as Caleb and Callie finishes unwrapping the rest of their presents. "Do you like them, C?"

"I didn't want these many," Caleb tells her, placing with his hot wheels set.

"Well, honey, which ones did you ask for?" Clove asks him.

"I only asks for my hot wheels set," he tells her, not looking up from his play set.

"Well, honey I'm sorry," she says and Caleb shrugs.

"That's okay," he smiles.

"Mommy can we watch a movie?" Callie asks Clove. Clove nods and stands, moving to the forty-two inch TV and putting the 'Muppets: A Christmas Carol' DVD in the Blu-ray player.

"You want a pillow and blanket?" she asks them. They nod and stand, running to the big arm chair that sits in front of the TV. Since they are both really small for their age, they can both fit comfortably and still have room for Clove sit in the middle of them. Clove comes over to them and throwing the blanket over the two of them, then pressing play and walking into the kitchen where Cato has already made over six large waffles. "Mm, don't mind if I do," she says, picking up one of the newest waffles.

"Is it good?" she nods, stuffing some of her waffles into her waffle. "Wow, I can tell. What are the kids doing?"

"There watching a movie," the pregnant woman says around the crispy waffle. "When are we going to visit my dad?"

"I thought that I told you," he wonders aloud, pouring more batter into the waffle maker. "Your dad said that he was going to come over here for lunch. At least we don't have to get dressed."

"Oh, you know that I wouldn't have gotten dressed. It's Christmas, I never get dressed on Christmas when I was kid," Cato smiles while his wife rants on. "It was tradition, other than just watching movies all day."

"Okay, honey," Cato nods along with her and puts the last of the waffles in the pile. "Come on, let's feed our children!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Clove says, following him into the living room where the kids are silently watching their movie playing with the Kindle Fire that Santa gave them to share. "Waffles."

"Yay," Callie says and takes the plate that Clove hands her.

"Why don't you guys sit on the floor? So that you don't get syrup all over the chair," Clove suggests, pouring some syrup into a bowl for them to dip the waffle bits in. The siblings oblige and take their plates onto the floor. Cato settles down in the corner of the black couch. Clove settles down in the crook of his arm and watches the movie. Noon rolls around fast and so does Brutus. By the time the third movie has ended, Brutus' blue Chevrolet cruze is rolling into the paved driveway. "Will you let him in and help dad with the presents?"

"Yeah," Cato smiles and gets up, running to the door. Clove laughs and watches him run to the door. Cato turns around, walking backwards. "What?"

"Nothing, I just like the view," she smiles cheekily and he smiles back. He points to his, fairly fine if you ask Clove, butt and Clove nods happily. Cato laughs and turns back around, moving with a little sassy shake of his hips.

"Morning, Brute!" Cato greets opening the door to reveal that his father in law is unloading badly wrapped presents from his car.

"Grandpa!" Caleb exclaims sitting up and running towards his grandfather. He stops when he notices Brutus carrying presents. "Presents!"

"Hey, bud," the elderly man greets looking around the pile of presents in his hands. "Merry Christmas."

"Grandpa, do you know where my baby brother is?" Clove at her dad from her spot on the couch and gives him a warm smile.

"Buddy, this is the first time that I heard about your little brother," he tells his youngest grandson.

"Or sister," Cato says walking back into the house with a pile of pink, yellow and Dora the Explorer patterned wrapped presents in his arms. "We don't know yet, bubba."

"Oh, well do you Grandpa?" Caleb asks him, looking up at the tall man, something that Clove definitely didn't inherent from him.

"My biggest guess sweetie is that he, or she, is in your mommy's tummy," Caleb makes a face.

"How?" Clove shakes her head.

"Magic," he says making a lot of spirit fingers outward. Caleb laughs and mimics. "Why don't we open our presents now?"

"Yeah," Caleb exclaims.

"Callie? Why haven't you hugged your Grandpa yet?" Cato asks her while he sits with Clove's feet setting in his lap, massaging them lightly.

"That's okay," Brutus smiles and picks his granddaughter up by the waist, getting a squeal out of her. "I guess that she just wants to get a visit from the tickle monster."

"Stop Grandpa!" she laughs out while struggling against the tall man.

"What do you say?" he asks, tickling her stomach.

"Uncle!" she breathes out and he stops, leaving her in a heap of short breathes.

"C'mere honey," Clove says. "You want to let Caleb open presents first and you can calm down?"

Callie nods and sets herself in the crook of the couch, chewing on half of a waffle. Caleb runs over to the pile of presents that was sorted for the young girl's need.

"Go ahead, baby," Clove urges the small boy. Caleb begins to rip through his presents from his grandpa. The first thing that he unwraps is a new pair of "Lego Movie" footy pajamas. He is ecstatic because "Lego Movie" is Caleb's very favorite movie of all. The small boy can't thank his Grandpa enough. The next present, much to Cato, Brutus and Clove's surprise, is a toy dump truck, but Caleb takes only the box.

"I knew I should have just bought a box." Brutus groans.

**X.X.X.**

"Hey Clovie!" Finnick smiles, walking into his best friend's home. He too is wearing a Santa hat, much like Brutus. "What's going on?"

"We were just watching Despicable Me 2, per Callie's request, dad tickled her so much that she got a little bit sick," Clove exclaims while Annie walks in with Ariel asleep in her arms and Noah walking next to her.

"Cool," Noah says, running toward the large chair after taking off his shoes of course.

"Hi, Ms. Ariel," Clove says in baby talk while taking the sleeping baby from her mom. Ariel adjusts her head on Clove's shoulder and goes back to sleep. "Why is she so sleepy?"

"She had a lot of presents to open. She got to try on a bunch of different outfits and play with a bunch of toys and it just kind of wore her out," Annie says following Clove into the living room and falling onto the couch next to her.

"Finn, Cato got some sandwich fixings out, so if you want some go ahead," Clove tells him and rubs the almost nine month old's back. She turns to Annie. "Did Noah like all his presents?"

"Yeah," Annie nods and moves hair out of her daughter's face. The baby lets out a small moan and curls her head into the crook of Clove's neck.

"I think that Caleb was surprised at how many he got," Clove says and pushes a fleece blanket around the small babies' body. "He started to say something, but then he second guessed himself."

"Well, maybe you can ask him tomorrow," Annie suggests, laughing at the movie.

"I don't know," Clove sighs and then smiles when she remembers that there is some news that Clove hasn't told Annie and Finn.

"Hey, Caleb," Clove says, pausing the movie and having Caleb sit up and look to his mom. "Why don't you tell Auntie Annie everything that you got from Santa?"

"I got a dump truck, a new pair of pajamas and a new baby brother," he says going back to the movie starts to play one more.

"What?" Annie says, looking to Clove, who nods and sits a now awake Ariel up. "Oh, Clovie I am so happy for you. Have you gone to the doctor yet?"

"Cato and I are going next week," Cato walks into the living room while laughing with Finnick about something stupid.

"Finn, guess what," Annie squeals. Finnick looks at her and stuffs a little bit of sandwich in his mouth.

"What?" he asks her.

"We're going to have another little Cato or Clove running around," Annie squeals and Finnick smiles, handing Cato the plate and hugging Clove around Ariel.

"Oh, Clover," Clove gives him a menacing look, "err, Clove, I am so proud of you!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ariel wails, throwing her hands up in the air towards Finnick. The dad laughs and picks up the small girl; who immediately curls herself into a small ball in his chest.

"Awe, that was adorable, are you going to eat that," Clove asks Cato.

"You're only like a month pregnant."

"Yes and I am a 190 pound, 29 year old woman with a baby growing inside of me, would you like to fight me more on the subject?"

"No dear."

**X.X.X.**

"Merry Christmas, honey," Clove smiles while she puts a blue, heavy, fleece blanket over Caleb's sleeping body. He was currently on the ground of the living room.

"Night mommy," he says, his eyes drooping a lot as he speaks. "Night baby brudder."

Clove laughs and tucks a soft feathered pillow. "Night sweetie. Baby says good night, too."

"Merry Christmas, C," she tells her daughter, tucking a blanket around the small girl's shivering body. "Sleep tight."

**X.X.X.**

**A/N: PEACE!**

**~Lauren **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Suzanne Collins amazing characters or The Hunger Games. **

"Clove, honey," Cato coaxes Clove out of her sweet dreams. "I gotta go to work."

Letting him give her a quick kiss, she sits up and surrounds herself with the purple sheets. Cato gives her growing belly a small pat and kiss before grabbing his stuff for work and making his way out of the house. The small woman sighs and rubs the sleep from her eyes, looking at the electric clock. Friday, January 10, 2014, 6:42.

Might as well get up and take a shower, she thinks to herself. Clove grunts as she pushes herself off of the bed, making her way to the bathroom. After, showering, brushing her hair and teeth, and washing her face, it's only 7:38, so she decides to just make pancakes to pass the time.

At 7:45, Clove makes her way up the stairs and into Callie's room. Shaking the small girl's arm slightly, Clove makes many attempts to wake her up.

"Callie, come on its Friday," she soothes over some of her blonde hair. "It's seven fifty, hon. Wake up."

"Nooooooooooo!" She moans into her pillows, while Clove walks over to the closet. After picking out a hand me down shirt and cute pair of brown yoga pants, the mom walks back over and picks the daughter up from her bed, setting her on her feet so that she is standing. "Mmmmmmmmmm!"

"If you let me help you get dressed I'll get you a cupcake from Uncle Peeta," she bribes and Callie immediately stands still. "Good girl. Alright go down stairs and eat some pancakes, while I go get Caleb.

Callie laughs and runs off towards the stairs. Clove watches as the five year old runs down the stairs and disappears into the kitchen, before walking Caleb's room, to find him already awake.

"Hey sweetie," she smiles and he looks to her. "What are you doing up so early?" He shrugs in response. "Caleb, why won't you talk to me?" Nothing. "C?" Still nothing. "C'mon, let's get you something to eat, and then maybe you'll talk." He shakes his head.

**X.X.X**

"Have fun, sweetie," Clove calls after Callie, who waves and runs into the school doors. She smiles and climbs back into the car. "Alright, let's roll."

Still not talking, Caleb stares out the window at the trees they pass. Clove turns on his cd and waits for him to start singing along, as he normally does.

"C?" Caleb looks to his mother. "Do you want to take daddy to the movie tavern?" Just a nod, making Clove sigh in frustration. "Honey, why won't you talk?" He shrugs. "Does your throat hurt?" He shakes his head violently. "Did daddy put you up to this?" A small smile, but still nothing. "C'mon, I won't tell." Caleb stares blankly at the woman. "I'll buy you a pony." Nope. "I'll buy you a puppy." Nada. Clove sighs when he just looks out the window once more, slightly bobbing his head along with the music. "Let's go home."

"Momma?" Clove looks up at the voice.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Daddy's gave me a cupcake to not talk for today," he admits with a shy smile on his face. Clove smirks.

"Thanks you, C," she smiles. "Do you want to go see Muppets most wanted?"

"At the movie tavern?" He says excitedly.

"At the movie tavern," she confirms. "And, I'll let you get a desert."

"Yay!" He smiles and looks back at the trees passing by.

"Let's go get daddy," the young mother smiles. "Hey, C. Let's not let daddy know that mommy knows daddy's little secret. Can you do that?"

Instead of answering, Caleb just mimics zipping his lips.

**X.X.X**

"Okay, C, do you want to see Muppets or Mr. Peabody?" Caleb looks at the choices and points to the Movie on the right side. Muppets: Most Wanted. "Alright, I need two adults for Muppets: Most Wanted."

"How old is he?" The blonde, college student most likely, cashier asks.

"2," she answers and the blonde rings them up.

"That'll be 10. 89," she says, Clove hands over the credit card. "Would you like a receipt back?"

"Yes, please," the mom says, signing the receipt. The cashier hands a copy back to her and they lead their selves over to a table in the restaurant, waiting for Cato.

"Honey, you want something to drink?" Caleb nods his head. "You want milk?" Another nod. "Wow, you're really good at this." Another nod, which makes Clove laugh. "Alright, well you stay here and I'll get you some." She instructs handing him the Kindle Fire and then walking up to the bar. "Hi, can I get a kids milk?" The bartender, most likely a college student as well nods and heads to the back. While she waits, Clove keeps an eye on Caleb, whose probably playing a game of Candy Crush, judging by the wicked smile on his small circle shaped face. The pale woman places a caring hand on we stomach and takes a minute to think about the new baby. Hopefully, if it's a girl, they will name her Enobaria Claireese, but if it's a boy, he'll be named Christopher Ashton.

"Here you are miss," the kind man smiles and hand her to plastic cup. "Would you like me to just add to the receipt?"

"Yes, please, if you can," she answers and he walks over to the cash register, probably to also notify the waiters. Clove walks back over to Caleb after the bartender gave her the all clear. "Here you go, baby."

He smiles and takes a long slurp from the cup. Clove puts more spike into his hair while she watches the door, to see if Cato will walk through. Thankfully, she does wait that long, because Cato comes rushing through the door a few minutes before they should start for the movie theatre.

"Hey, babe. Sorry, there was a problem at work and I had to stay a little bit more than I wanted to." He says, kissing her forehead and then squatting down so that he was face to face with Caleb. "Hey, C-man." Caleb smiles and gives his daddy a hug, so that Cato can pick him up. "Why isn't he talking?"

"I don't know, he refuses to," she plays along with the act. "C'mon, I don't want to be late."

"Alright," Cato stands, still carrying Caleb. "You already got the tickets?"

"Yeah," she answers handing the tickets to the hostess.

"Do you need a kids menu?" She asks.

"Yes," Clove smiles and takes the two regular menus and one kids' menu from her.

"Alright you're in theatre 11 and just make sure that the button lights up when you push it," the brunette hostess informs them and smiles. "And you're not the only ones in the theatre."

"Hmm," Cato makes a face, but follows Clove down the corridors. "Who else is coming at 11:34 to watch a movie?"

"Beats me," Clove murmurs, continuing down the hallway. They finally get inside the theatre; they see that it's Annie, Finnick, Noah and Ariel. Along with Madge, Charlie and Gale.

"Hey!" Annie greets when Noah points them out to his mom.

"Hey, Ann," she smiles and leads the boys up the stairs and next to Annie. "Hi Finnick."

"Hello, Cloverfield," he smiles, knowing that she wouldn't beat him up in front of the kids. Instead she just gave him a death glare and set the milk in the cup holder next to her, where Caleb was sitting.

"Okay, sweetie what do you want?" Caleb took a minute, but he finally decided on a grilled cheese sandwich. "Okay, do you want it now?" He nods in answer. "Then press the button, honey."

"Why isn't he talking?" Annie asks while she hand feeds Ariel some apple slices.

"I don't know," Clove shrugs, looking back at her own menu.

"Hey, C-man, how ya doin'?" A hip young waiter comes up the stairs and takes out the keypad.

"Hey Matt," Clove smiles.

"What can I get you all?"

"I'll have a diet coke and I think that he needs a refill on his milk," she orders. Matt nods and turns to Cato.

"I'll have a Mr. Pibb please," he says and then looks back down at his menu.

"Alright, I will have those drinks out in a minute," he says, making his way back down to the kitchen.

"So, how do you feel?" Madge asks from behind her.

"This one is a lot easier than how Callie and Caleb," she says, resting a hand on her gradually growing belly.

"Oh, well that's good," Madge smiles. "Are you going to find out the gender?"

"Yeah," she looks to Cato, who is helping Caleb play a game. "We didn't find out for any of the other two, so Cato and I decided to just go ahead and find out."

"Awe, that's sweet," she smiles and leans back just in time for Matt to come back with the drinks and an appetizer for Madge.

"Thanks," Clove smiles and takes the drinks, placing the milk in his cup holder.

"Are we ready to order?" He asks, pulling out the order panel.

"Yes, I'm going to have the works pizza, but no sausage," Clove orders. "Then I'm going to have three sides of Mac 'n' Cheese, two sides of fries and then the boneless BBQ wings with ranch on the side."

"Okay..." He trails off and puts in the order.

"Yeah, she's expecting," Cato explains. "I'm going to do the boneless wings, with lemon pepper and blue cheese."

"Alright, I will have that out for you during the movie and Caleb's food should be out in just a few minutes," he smiles and makes his way to the exit of the kitchen.

"So, did you find out if it's a girl or a boy, yet?" Clove asks, turning back to Madge, whose busy stuffing nachos into her mouth.

"Madge, sweetie slow down," Gale says, breaking the small pizza into little bits for Charlie.

"Shut up, I'm feeding your kids," she says then turns to Clove, turning on her sweet side. "One is a boy and the other two are girls."

"TRIPLETS!" Madge nods and puts more chips in her mouth. "Oh, Madge, I'm so happy for you."

"Yes, it will all be so much fun," Gale sighs. "Five kids, one house, it's every fathers dream."

"True dat," Finnick holds out his fist for a small bump. Gale gladly takes it, causing Madge to glare at him before going back to her wings. "Sorry."

"So, how's work going?" Cato asks Finnick. He and Annie had opened up a swim shop down on the beach and were doing really well.

"Really good, we're thinking of expanding and adding some sort of themed restaurant, there was one on our way through Indiana, it was something like Dock's or something," Finnick looks to his wife for help, who is quietly burping Ariel.

"I think it was 'Dock's Seafood' or something like that, we're going up this weekend to check it out," she says, wiping Ariel's mouth.

"Yeah," he says pointing to her, "what she said."

"I really want another batch," Madge wonders out loud.

"You know what sounds good with wings?" Clove asks. "Salsa."

"Oh no," Cato groans.

"What?" Finnick asks, making a face.

"For all of her pregnancies, Clove always have the craving for salsa, it doesn't matter what it was with, just salsa. It freaks me out a little bit," he explains to his friends.

"It was Nutella with her," Gale says, pointing to Madge who was giving Chris some of her fries by breaking them in half.

"Frozen yogurt with her," Finnick says.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Annie defends, setting Ariel in her little chair as the lights started to dim and the movie started.

**X.X.X**

"Did you like the movie sweetie?" Clove asks the half awake, half asleep toddler as she carries him out of the movie theatre. He simply nods against her shoulder. "Alright, I know that you want to go to sleep, so you can go to sleep in the car."

"I'm sure he'll be out like that," Annie snaps her fingers, "just like Noah." Annie gestures to the zombie like child that Finnick is holdings giants his chest with Noah's legs wrapped around his waist.

"C'mon honey, we gotta get you to bed so that you can be refreshed for dance," Madge calls behind her at Gale.

"I'm coming as fast as I can, Madge," Gale sighs, jogging after her.

"They are just too cute," Clove smiles as she watches the young but experienced couple say goodbye, Gale kissing her lips, hair and all three spots where the babies lay. Once they are done Gale helps her into the driver's seat and they give each other one last kiss, before shuts the door and moves to Chris who has his head slouched to the side, and kisses his forehead and then shuts the door.

"They're just like us," Cato says while he wraps an arm around her back.

"No, they met after high school," she says. "And they're having triplets, I'm pretty sure I only have one in this belly."

"I wouldn't be too sure, the doctor told us that we were having twins with Ariel, but turns out it was just a chicken bone because at our next visit he told us that she ate the 'other baby'." Annie tells.

"Okay..." Clove trails off at the end. "I have to go now."

"Hey moral of the story, never trust anything the doctor says without confirmation," Annie says walking over to her minivan. "C'mon Noah."

"See you guys later," Finnick says, picking up the zombie that he calls his child.

"Bye guys," Clove looks at Cato with a small smile on her face.

"Come on, we better get him back to the house," Cato says, pushing her towards their silver escalade. "Are we ever going to get an actual minivan?"

"I don't know, maybe," she wonders, opening the door and placing the sleepy toddler in the car seat. "They both like the sun roof. I do, too."

"But there are vans that half sun roofs," Cato points out shutting the door and rewrapping his arm around her waist. He leans down and gives her lips a soft and passionate kiss.

"Mm, your son is right there," Clove points out to her husband while he takes it a little too far.

"Awe, man," he sighs, leaning into so that his breath is on her ear. "I was really hoping for a little quickie before I went back to work."

She laughs, giving the small of his neck a quick peck before she pulls away. "Maybe tonight. After dance."

"Alright," one last kiss. "Bye, baby."

"Bye, sweetie," she smiles and lets him go. He shuts the door and leans his head in a little. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He looks down at her stomach. "And I love you as well, baby Clover."

"Alright, get back to the gym," she says, pushing him off and starting the car.

Cato waves goodbye to them and watches the escalade drove out and onto the highway.

**X.X.X**

"Down boy," Clove commands to Sully while she makes her way through the door with Caleb fast asleep.

"Momma?" He asks, waking up a bit.

"Go back to sleep honey," she says, walking up the stairs. Turning to the right where his room sets. "Don't worry about how long you sleep."

"Okay," he nods and nuzzles his head into her neck. Clove grunts as she sets him down on the bed and tucks the red, race car patterned comforter around him in the crib, placing his favorite teddy bear in his hands.

"Night, baby," Clove bids as she kisses his blonde hair. She makes her way out of the room and leaves the door open just a tiny Crib. When Clove turns around, she comes face to face with Sully, the Golden Retriever that they got from Brutus for Christmas. "What Sully?"

He lets out a small whine and lifts his ears. "Do you need to go outside?" Sully stand from get seated position and starts to chase her tail, going in circles, making Clove get slightly dizzy. "C'mon, let's go."

**X.X.X.**

"Hey, Cal," Cato greets when Callie out of the school doors. She runs toward him and throws herself into his loving arms. "How was school?"

"Good," she says as he opens the door. Hopping out, she climbs in and hands Cato her light, Dora back pack. He buckles her up and closes the door. "What about yours?"

"It was good," he answers while he pulls himself into the truck. "So, mom told me that I have to get you a cupcake from Uncle Peeta."

"Yeah. She told me this morning that she would get me a huge one if I got up," the little girl informs her dad while she kicks her legs her legs back and forth.

"Well then, I guess we should get there before we make our way to dance," he smiles at her through the mirror and turns the corner. She throws her hands in the air and exclaims with pure joy. "That's why I'm the favorite."

**X.X.X.**

"Hey sweetie," Clove whispers when Callie and Clove walk through the door. "Caleb's asleep, so let's be very quiet when we go up the stairs okay?"

"Okay?" She screams and makes a run for the stairs; her backpack making so much noise that it could wake up a hibernating bear, or China.

"Hey," Cato greets, giving Clove a kiss on the lips. "How was it after you got home?"

"It was fine, he went right to sleep after we left the theatre," she says moving toward the stairs. "I'm going to help her get ready."

"Oh, come on babe," he pulls her back flush against so that he is starting to nibble on her ear.

"Cato," she exclaims while she tries to get out of his tight grasp.

"Well your no fun," he laughs, finally letting her go.

"I will get you back for that," he hold his hands up in mock surrender. "Just for that, the first couple of months when we have a new baby in the house you can have the honor of changing all of its diapers."

"Yay!" He jumps up and down in excitement. "That's my favorite part of having a new kid, Clove! How'd you know?" He think a little bit then moves closer and whispers in her ear, "Well, except for the way they get in there."

"Go out together the snack bag," she commands, marching up the stairs, with a little hip swaying to tease him.

"Tease," he mumbles before moving to the kitchen.

"Hey, honey," Clove says walking into the pink room. "Which one do you want to wear today?"

"My pink leo," she answers after a few silent moments of thinking.

"Good choice," she smiles, pulling the pink ballet leo off the hanger and some tights. "Are the ballet slippers in the bag?"

"Yeah," she says standing on the bed while Clove makes her way over to her. After getting her dressed, Clove slips some yoga pants and a sweatshirt over the leo, then a pair of UGGS on her feet.

"Sit down and we'll do your hair," Callie sits down on the small bed and turns around while Clove takes her hair out of the messy French braid. Once the tight bun is done, Clove lets her go to go and eat a snack. After the girl leaves, Clove makes her way into Caleb's room. On the bed lays Sully, who looks up at Clove and immediately hops off the bed and runs over to the short woman, jumping at her.

"Hi, buddy," she pats his head and moves around him and over to Caleb. "C, baby wake up we gotta go to the studio."

"Mmm," he moans rolling over to face her. "Momma?"

"Hey sweetie," she greets picking his tiny body out of the crib. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah," he whispers while he rest his head on her shoulder.

"Do you want to wear your jeans?" He shakes his head violently. "We'll what do you want to wear?"

"No dance," he says pulling away from her.

"What? Honey I thought you liked dancing." He shakes his head once more. "Well, then do you want to stay home?" He nods. "Well, too bad you have to come to the dance studio."

"No!" He exclaims, thrashing in her arms.

"Stop it!" She says, hugging him tighter so that she doesn't drop him, but he's kicking and screaming against we stomach. Clove doesn't know what else to do. "Caleb!"

"Nooooooo!" He screams and that is it. With one last kick to her stomach, he falls out of her arms and slams onto the floor. Clove gasps when she realizes what just happened.

"Caleb!" she leans down and picks up the wailing boy, walking towards the bed, rocking him back and forth. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Ma head hurt, Momma," he cries, burying his head into the crook her neck.

"Did you hit your head on the corner of the wall?" he nods, catching his breath and wiping tears. "Let me check," he takes his head out of her neck and holds the head out for her to check. The skin wasn't broken, but that doesn't mean he is perfectly fine. "Baby, if your head starts to hurt more, you need to tell me, okay?"

"Does that mean I have to go to dance?" he sniffs. Clove sighs and weighs her options.

"Maybe I can convince daddy to stay back here with you, to make sure that you will be okay," he smiles and hugs his mom. She hugs back and kisses his head. She stands, still carrying him, and walks toward the kitchen.

"Hey," he smiles, but it fades when he sees Caleb. "What happened?"

"Momma dropped me," he sniffles as she sets him on the stool at the island.

"And I have a feeling that he will be holding that against me for the rest of his life," she sighs and sticks a carrot stick into some ranch dressing, eating it quickly. "Will you stay home-"

"I'll do it," he answers and she glares at him. "Sorry."

"As I was saying. Will you stay home with him to make sure that he doesn't have a concussion?" he nods and she smiles, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiles and turns to Caleb, who is eating a grilled cheese sandwich. "Are you going to stay home with daddy?"

"Yeah!" he smiles with his mouth full of grilled cheese. Clove laughs and picks up the snack bag.

"Come on Callie," she helps Callie off of the bar stool and leads her to the car; Cato follows with Caleb on the trail.

"Have fun, sweetie," he waves while they drive out of the driveway. Cato turns to Caleb. "Let's go watch some football."

"Yes," he smiles and runs inside, heading towards the theatre room. Cato laughs at his energy and stops in the kitchen for an ice pack.

"Football, the sport of concussions, how fitting?" he mumbles to himself, laughing at his own little joke.

** X**

**A/N: So, we took our vacation and while on that vacation, I was writing. A lot. I was really confused as to how I wrote this much, but I don't care because it just means that I should write without Microsoft. **

**~Lauren**


End file.
